


Lead Us To Eden

by they_are_not_just_stories



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Deaf!Reader, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_are_not_just_stories/pseuds/they_are_not_just_stories
Summary: You could experience the world in all ways except one. You could never hear a baby laugh, never hear someone cry, and you couldn't hear someone tell you they love you. But the people of Hope County didn't realize this. They still put their hope in you to lead them to Eden. To guide them on the path to salvation, but every choice you made now brought you closer to it than you realized.





	1. Chapter 1

The explosion hit hard. A mixture of silence and pain as you slammed into the ground. You see trees burning around you, but couldn’t hear anything. Your hearing aids were gone. This wasn’t good. Peggies were going to be coming after you after the shit you just pulled. There was no point searching for them. The fire kept growing and you wouldn’t be able to outrun it if you waited any longer. 

You stumbled back onto your feet. Quickly checking your surroundings to see if it was clear. Then you sprinted up the hill towards the building on top. You came to a quick stop behind some shrubbery. You spotted more Peggies by the gate of the building. Wolves walking around in prowess ready to pounce and tear your throat out. You clocked five more Peggies, and timed each rotation. 

Walking around the back, you jumped the fence. Creeping behind a Peggy, the adrenaline kicked allowing you to swiftly snap his neck. The vibrations being felt in your fingers, you internally cringed. You grabbed the gun and kept moving past the large building. You ducked past the guards, and hid behind a few crates. You notice people in cages, most of the dead you assumed. 

You check again for guard positions and shift your head towards a man who was speaking to another. They seemed to be in a frenzy, but you couldn’t read their lips to know what was going on. You heart rate picked up as they all suddenly scrambled around the compound. 

Many had gotten into trucks and sped off. Others were gathering extra weapons for whatever was happening. While trying to sneak past another guard, you had tripped and alerted him. You flicked your head to see if he noticed. The man began walking around the corner and you stood up and bolted. More guards came running. 

You had to find a way out. It didn’t help you couldn’t hear anything. Hiding behind another crate, you see in the middle of the compound a large man with red hair and scars that scattered the visible skin. You assumed he was the boss as he was barking orders at the other men who just frantically nodded in fear. You still couldn’t read their lips from this distance. 

As they all left to keep searching for you. You decided to take the chance to escape. Gathering up your courage, you gripped your gun tighter and made a run for it to the other side of the compound. No one had noticed until you smacked into a large wall of a man. Jacob. He peered down at you. Quickly grabbing your shirt collar, you scrambled in his grip and tried to shoot at him. He grabbed you other hand, bending it to force you to release it.  
Your smacked against the damp mud, and again your head was spinning. Guards had surrounded you, shouting and pointing guns, but none threatened to further their actions. Jacob stepped forward and crouched in front of you. Roughly grabbing your chin. He studied your face and then looked at a Peggy telling him something. He looked back to you with a smile that made your stomach drop. 

You role your head back and try to blink your eyes open, but the stench of rotting bodies made tears fall. Ropes were wrapped around your wrists and the more you pulled the more it burned. 

A screen in front of you flickered on, showing gruesome images of dead animals and wolves eating deer. Jacob stepped out in front, smirking at you. You stared up at him, wishing to be able to shoot him in his face. 

He looked away, gesturing with his hands. You assumed he was saying something. When he turned back around, he was close enough you could make out some words. 

“Did you really think you could escape from me? Well after the shit you pulled earlier, who the fuck do you think you are?”

He came closer and got in your face. You turned away, feeling his breath on your skin. He took a step back and you saw him grab a little box from the table next to you. He cranked the little lever and slowly opened it. Watching you intensely. 

After a moment his face dropped and slammed the box back on the table. He held his hands on either side of you. Staring you down. You weren’t sure why he was so upset, but whatever that box was supposed to do didn’t work. 

He spoke again. “Who are you? No one can resist my trials.” 

Trials? What is this crazy mother fucker talking about? 

When you didn’t answer he swiftly punched you in the gut. Your body heaved trying to cough up something that wasn’t there. He turned around and walked away to contemplate. Another man walked back in to talk with him. Jacob motioned to you and then back to the box. The other manned sauntered over to you and observed. 

He picked up the box again and repeated Jacob’s previous actions. Only then did you notice two more people beside you. They convulsed violently in their chairs. 

The box. 

You snapped your eyes back to the two men. The other man, now that you could see him. He wore yellow shades, his hair neatly tucked into a bun. He wore a black vest and dark jeans. He stared at you for a few moments, before turning to Jacob to speak to him. 

They both looked to you again, Jacob observed you again saying something you couldn’t quite make out. 

“…chosen one. Joseph? How is that possible?”

Chosen? What does that mean?

The other man, Joseph, came beside him. He gently caressed your face, wiping tears you hadn’t realized were there. 

“Yes Jacob. She’s chosen. She will be the one to lead us to Eden.”


	2. Chapter 2

The bright lights burned into your eyes as they fluttered open. Sweat stuck to your skin as well as your clothes. The taste of iron and salt in your mouth, which was in desperate need of water. You slowly take in your surroundings again and notice that you are in a small room. It was clean with nothing but the bed you were laying on, a night stand with flowers that had this strange gas floating around it, and a solid metal door leading to freedom. You slowly sat up, all the blood quickly rushing to your head making you dizzy. You wore an off white dress with lacing all over. Your feet were bare and your hair matted and damp with sweat and most likely blood. You try to remember what happened to you. The explosion, Jacob finding you. You waking up strapped in a chair. The box. The box! This Joseph guy saying you were chosen. What did he even mean? I’m not chosen. 

Before you could dwell on the thought more, the large metal door swings open and in walks a young woman. She wore a dress similar to yours with floral designs around the waist. With her she held a tray of food and a glass of water. She set it on the stand next to you. You kept your gaze on her, unsure of her intentions. She grabbed the water and offered it to you with a smile. You took it and sipped on it, despite your body wanting to down it in one go. But...who knew how long you were out, it wouldn’t be wise to do that. She stood in front of you watching you sip slowly at your drink. Taking the last drop, she took the glass from you and set it back on the tray. She then grabbed a bowl of what looked like oatmeal and offered it to you. You shook your head. How were you to know if it was drugged or not. Her smile faltered and she looked at you again. 

You need to eat something silly! Her lips read. 

You shook your head again. She didn’t push further and returned it to the tray. Turning to face you again, she offered out her hand again and you furrowed your brows, but you took it anyway. She lead you towards the door and you followed her into a corridor. The walls were covered with vines and the same flower that sat at your night stand. Instead of a hard floor it was grass. She took you around various corners and through many long hallways before entering into a larger room. Before you stood several pews, with only a few people sitting in them. The sun shone through a small opening on the ceiling, creating a soft glow on everyone’s features. At the front, was a pulpit with the man you saw before. Joseph. He had his head bowed in prayer, you assumed. Behind him in a darker corner was a tall man, holding what resembled a gun in his hand. Jacob. You immediately noticed his gaze on you as you walked towards Joseph. The woman still gripping your hand. Joseph turned around as he noticed both of you there. He walked towards the woman and pressed his forehead to hers in an intimate greeting. He turned to you next and held out his hands. You took them cautiously, and watched as he studied you. He slipped a hand from yours and caressed your face. You instinctively flinched back and you noticed the frown on his face. 

He let go of your other hand and turned to Jacob, motioning for him to step forward. His gaze never leaving you. Joseph pointed at you and Jacob nodded and then quickly pulled out a box. The same box from before. He stepped up to you and turned the knob and opened to reveal its contents. You saw the cylinder and pins and realized it was a music box. But...they must know you couldn’t hear it so you weren’t sure what he expected you to do. But again, both of the men and even the woman with them were surprised at nothing. You looked to each of them, worry growing inside you that you may have done something wrong. 

Joseph took your hand again, and smiled at you. Gazing into your eyes as his lips spoke, “It’s true. She is the chosen one.” You slightly shook your head at the fact he kept repeating this. He noticed you disagreeing and held onto you tighter. 

“Yes my child. It is you. We have long awaited your arrival. Come. Let us share the good news!” He lead you back through the corridors, with Jacob and the woman trailing behind. He went past the room you woke up in and towards what looked like an exit. The light outside started to leak through the cracks of the door as he pushed it open. As you stepped outside, your skin tingled at the warmth of the sun, and before you stood hundreds of people. All of them wore old, battered clothes with a strange crucifix symbol on it. Many had also been carrying weapons making you nervous. 

You turn your head to Joseph who looked as if he was shouting something to everyone. His hands raised above his head. You scanned around the area to see people yelling excitedly and rushing up to kiss your hands and bow to you. You couldn’t make out what anyone was saying, but stood there frozen as all this happened. Men and women of all ages looked at you and smiled. They kept saying things to you, but they spoke too fast for you to make any of it out, but you smiled politely to each of them. Joseph then began to lead you through the crowd, many people parting to create a path for you. As you walked past everyone, many had gently pressed their hands against you as a sign of respect, like you would do to the pope if he were here. 

None of this made sense to you. Chosen one? Eden? Was this Eden? And these people, they seemed like they didn’t want to harm you, but they didn’t want to let you get away either. How were you possibly gonna get out of this one? You needed to find the group you were with before all of this happened. They would help you escape, but too many people knew what you looked like now, so the task just became harder. As you continued walking through the crowd of people. At the end you saw three people. Jacob, the woman from before and another younger man. He wore expensive clothing and had his hair slicked back. He was holding a white book with the same symbol people had on their clothes. All three of them walked to you and greeted you like Joseph did inside the building. The woman was first, grabbing you gently by the shoulders and pressing her forehead to yours. A strong, floral scent came from her. It was sweet smelling, but it made you light headed from how strong it was. She let go of you and next was the man you never saw before today. Upon closer inspection, he wore a long, dark blue coat. A black vest over top a silky blue dress shirt. You could see cuts and tattoos on his chest. He smiled warmly at you and repeated the woman’s actions and held you close. He broke away from you and held out the book he was holding. You took it from him and ran your fingers along the cover. You mustered up a smile at him as he stepped away. Then it was Jacob next. He was hesitant to reach out for you, but he gently gripped your shoulders and laid his head against yours. He lingered there longer than the others and so you opened your eyes to look up at him. He held his eyes shut tightly as you both stood there. Something about the way he held you, the way he greeted you was intensely more intimate than with Joseph. 

After a few moments, he did release you and you caught his gaze once again, but this time. It was much sadder. He smiled, but just as soon as it appeared it was also gone. He walked away to join the other two and Joseph placed a hand on the small of your back. You flinched in response, being so caught up with looking at Jacob. Joseph lead you back into your building, and back to the same room you came from. You sat back on the bed, the book in hand. Joseph stood before you, but crouched down and took your hands in his. 

“My child. You have done a great thing for our people today. They have hope for the future. My brothers and sister have seen it today. You will be the one that walks us to the gates of Eden. You are the hope of a people. A people that have worked endlessly to save the lost and broken in hopes to create a new future. You...my child. We have long awaited your arrival.”

He let go and placed a kiss to your forehead and left you. What did they even mean by all of this. These people didn’t even know anything about you! Did they even know you can’t hear them? You didn’t know what to think except ...Except if they continue to believe you’re this kind of savior...maybe this is your ticket home. You remembered the book you were given and opened the inside cover, which was titled “The Book of Joseph.” If you were gonna try to figure a plan to escape, it seemed this would be the best start.


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn’t tell what time it was before you finished over half of the book. Although unlike any other you have read, it still meant something to you to know how much these people actually endured. Of course this didn’t change the fact that they practically kidnapped you and possibly tried to brainwash you and present you as this kind of Savior, but...you couldn’t help but feel sorry for them. It made sense actually. This need..no, this mission to save people from themselves. They needed saving, but now it’s them doing it. From their undeniable human nature. However, the people that follow them on this trip to ‘Eden’ seem to really believe in what Joseph says. He isn’t completely wrong, but it is a bit extreme. Before long, you begin to doze off from your thoughts. Hoping that maybe you would wake up back at home again…

A slight breeze kissing your skin had woke you from your light slumber. You shifted in the bed as the door swung open to see the woman from earlier that day..or yesterday? She wore the same dress, no shoes however, and another tray of food and water. She tiptoed over to you and set the tray down and turned to you. You sat up on the edge of the bed to face her, as she gently sat next to you. 

“Hello Y/N, my name is Faith.” She smiled at you. How did she know your name? “You need to eat something. You’re very pale.” Faith leaned to the side to grab a bowl from the tray and offered it to you. You took it from her bringing it to your nose. No strange smells…

“It isn’t poisoned. It’s oatmeal with cinnamon and sugar.” You slowly took a small bite. You could see her watching you from the side as you did. You turned your head to look at her. “You don’t talk much do you?” Technically you can, but you choose not to talk because you couldn’t hear yourself anyway. But you simply shrugged your shoulders. 

“That’s ok. I understand. You must be confused and tired. But I thought after breakfast you might want to take a walk with me? You seem like a person who might like to garden, am I right?”

You looked at your food and then again to her. You smiled slightly at the thought you could leave this room. So you decided to eat as fast as you could, although you might regret it later. Faith was satisfied that you finished your meal and escorted you out the building. 

Stepping outside again, you didn’t feel the warmth of the sun like you did before. Although the sun was barely peeking from the clouds. You would guess it’s some time early in the morning. Without all the people crowding in the area you could see where you were. There were vast fields of flowers which looked like white lilies, but gave of some kind of substance around it. In the distance was another large building, or plantation rather. She lead you through the fields of flowers, once again the sweet smell they emit making you light headed, but not uncomfortable. 

Faith turned to look at you and noticed your confused state. “I call them bliss flowers. They are beneficial for people who are more...troubled.” You read. More troubled? So it’s basically a roofie for people who won’t comply. Got it. When she turned her head away again, you quickly picked one of the flowers and stuffed it inside the pocket of your dress. Just in case. 

The further through the field you went, the more patches of bliss flowers you saw. There were thousands of them, enough to...enough for an army. These people might have kidnapped you, but they couldn’t possibly go as far as drugging hundreds of people! But...you were just going to have to wait it out. Faith led you out a long way from the building you were staying in. Eventually you both ended up at a river, or as she called it, the Henbane River. It was beautiful. It was...blissful. It sparkled in the sunlight and was clearer than any river you have seen. Just a little ways down the river you saw a group of people. There was the man with the tattoos baptizing another man. Faith turned to smile at you and said something that you couldn’t make out, but followed her lead. 

You stood off to the side watching the man baptizing these people. It was curious though...how willingly they followed these people. How much they gave themselves to this man without ever knowing his reasons except to ‘save’ them. You watch one after the other, each of them taking the next step in their journey to ‘Eden.’ You were so caught up with watching that you didn’t notice the man approach you. Once again, he held you and went in to greet you as he did the first time. You looked at him. You couldn’t deny that he was very handsome and well kept, but something about him was very off putting. You saw him smile as you took in his features. 

‘Y/N. I’m glad you could join us. My name is John.’ He offered his hand to you, and you slowly took it. John...John the Baptist. He lead you to the edge of the water and you hesitated for a moment. You then looked back at him and he offered another smiled, but motioned for you to go in. You take a step in and a shiver crawls up your spine. You continue until the water reaches just below your neckline and it smells...sweet? John stood before you and placed his hand on your head. In his other hand is the Book of Joseph from which you see he is reading from. Slowly he presses his palm against you and you slowly submerge into the water. 

It was calm. You start to see images before you in the water. You see your friends, your family...your freedom. Twinkling lights surrounding them. As you go to reach out to them, them instantly disappear. Then you hear it. That laughter. Not a vibration in your head. Not a hallucination. A real laugh and you turn to see...yourself? You...when you are twelve. Wearing your favorite summer dress with braids in your hair. She smiles at you and laughs again as the echo ripples through the water. She offers her hand and you go to take it, but again she disappears from you too. You look up to see John reciting words from that book. Faith is standing next to him. However, the water began to turn dark, though you can still see the sun touching the surface. A shiver throughout your body forces you to turn and there you are again. You smile at your younger self and she looks at you. ‘The bliss will set you free Y/N. You just have to know where to look.’ 

You gasp as your break through the surface. The feeling of warmth surrounding you as you realize Faith wrapped a blanket around your wet figure. Her smile brighter than it was before and she quickly embraces you. You turn to look at all the people clapping and smiling. You don’t understand the big deal. You’re not even religious, but this seems important to them, so you just smile and nod in their direction. 

John walks over to you and wraps his arms around you. He squeezes you a little to comfort you. The irony of his position. To renew those who need saving, yet he himself needs it most. He lets go and looks at you. ‘Eden is ready for you Y/N, but there is yet time to make you ready for Eden. You are a renewed child. Joseph will be pleased to hear this.’ 

Either he spoke too fast or being underwater made you sleepy, but you faltered in your step, but luckily Faith held on to you. You watch as the group disappeared and see Faith wave goodbye to John. She led you towards the fields of bliss flowers. You arrived back at the building quicker than before, but before entering Faith turned to you. But this time she didn’t smile. You furrowed your brows as to her sudden sadness. 

‘There is so much about me you don’t know Y/N. Many people have called me a liar and a cheat. But the sins of the flesh shouldn’t define the sins of the soul. The Father believes in you, and I believe in him. After today, you helped me realize something...the peace we find in chaos, the peace we find in our human flaws allows us to be more willing to salvation. You accepted what you are and what you have done so that you could be renewed. There is so much to learn from you Y/N.’ You held her hand as you watched her speak. Noticing tears begin to form in her eyes. Maybe it was true. Maybe I am at peace with the things I have done, but I’m still human. Whatever she is fighting with, you only wanted her to come to terms with herself. She reminded you of someone, someone trapped in their own pain, just fighting to get out. She surrounds herself in flowers that try to emulate freedom, when it’s the one thing keeping her from it. 

You pulled her in and wrapped your arms around her. You could feel the vibration in your chest as she cried. You only held her tighter. Whatever storm was inside her, you could only hope one day she could calm them. There was nothing you could say to her, hell you couldn’t say much to her anyway. But actions speak louder than words right? 

You pulled away from her and notice the tears beginning to slow. She must have said something because she shook her head and smiled sadly. But this whole time you thought about it. You took the flower from your pocket and handed it to her. She looked at you with wide eyes. 

“This isn’t freedom Faith.” Was all you could say to her. She was stunned to hear your voice, but what she heard must have meant more to her than anything she’s probably been told her whole life as she entangled herself in your arms again. You simply held her close as you both walked back into the building. Maybe being here wasn’t so bad. Perhaps ‘Eden’ was learning to accept who we are, where we came from, and embrace who we can be. Sure you didn’t have your freedom right now, but...maybe you were supposed to save someone, show them ‘Eden’. Save yourself? Faith? Whoever it was, Eden couldn’t be far from you now.


End file.
